Warm Like This
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [Team Yondaime fic] Kakashi's bad fashion choices somehow lead to a tender moment between Obito and Rin.


Title: Warm Like This  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: fluff, romance  
Pairing: Obito/Rin, maybe a bit of Rin/Kakashi  
Rating: G  
Summary: Kakashi's poor fashion choices lead to something more between Obito and Rin.

--

"Stop being such a baby."

Obito's bottom lip stuck out even further and he glared at the curved back of his team mate as he settled against the wall to sleep. His gaze was focused on the small stripe of purple that was Rin's favourite scarf, now wrapped tightly around Kakashi's neck and shoulders.

"I can't believe you gave it to _him_," Obito complained, pointing an accusing finger in Kakashi's direction. "He probably doesn't even appreciate it!"

"I can take it off if you want," Kakashi offered, still turned away from both of him, hands twitching towards the scarf. "I didn't need it in the first place. I'm not cold."

Rin frowned and gave Kakashi a stern look, not that he could see it.

"_You_ keep that on," she said. "You don't dress for the weather at all Kakashi. Look at you! We're in Snow Country and you're still in no-sleeves uniform. At least Obito had the sense to wear a jacket."

Obito didn't know whether or not to be pleased with the almost-compliment from Rin, or displeased by the fact that Kakashi was apparently going to keep on wearing the scarf. He settled for scowling at both of them and sitting down heavily on his own bed-roll.

"It's just not fair," he muttered.

"To sleep, children," their sensei ordered, smiling a little when Kakashi's back stiffened in outrage at being referred to as a child. "Otherwise I know a team that's going to have a lot of grumpy faces tomorrow morning when we start out on the mission."

"Yes, sensei," Rin sang obediently, setting up her own bedroll beside Obito's.

Across the room, and as far away from everyone else as he could get, Kakashi snorted and turned further into the wall so that he was almost on his stomach. Obito stuck his tongue out at him and then yanked the goggles from his head and set them down beside his pillow. Rin crouched beneath her blankets and then turned to him.

"I don't know what you're so upset about anyway," she whispered. "It's not like you're going to catch cold with all the layers of clothing you have on."

"That's not the point!" Obito whispered back.

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"That's he's going to have your scarf…wrapped around him…_all night_…it probably smells like you too and…argh!" he clenched his fists and shivered, outrage making his stomach flip.

Just the thought of it was enough to make him want to go punch Kakashi awake and swipe the scarf from his unworthy neck. Except then Kakashi would probably break his arm and he'd cry and Rin wouldn't be pleased about having to heal him from one of their fights _again_.

And sensei might get mad.

Fine then. He'd just let it go. But if Kakashi ripped Rin's scarf in his sleep or drooled on it something, Obito was definitely going to go and—

'_Uh?'_

A warm hand clasped his own, and Obito's head whipped to the side to see Rin fitting their bedrolls together. She smiled up at him and snuggled in under his arm.

"If it's just that, then this should be okay, right?" she said.

Obito's mind immediately shut down. All he could feel was Rin's soft body curving against his own, her hair tickling his cheek. She giggled when he sputtered out an affirmative and he was sure that his face was glowing bright enough to be visible even in the dark of the room.

"I, uh…Rin, I…"

"Hm…" she sighed sleepily, nuzzling under his chin. He promptly forgot everything he was going to say. "What is it?"

"I…I…" He gave up and closed his eyes, squeezing her hand in his. "Thanks."

Holding Rin all night turned out the be almost unbearably warm, as her body heat combined with his, both their blankets, and the layers of clothes Obito was already wearing, all contributed to make him sweat and suffocate under a wall of heat.

He found that he didn't mind it one bit.

--

fin.

--


End file.
